


Language

by Somethingbad123



Series: How GOT7 loves GOT7 [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Insecure Mark, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, what is tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingbad123/pseuds/Somethingbad123
Summary: This is the first Got7 part of a Got7 Drabble collection. Requests for the next pairing are welcome!---Mark and Jackson.Jackson and Mark.Something that doesn't ever change.





	

It's always been Mark and Jackson. Jackson and Mark. The markson couple even had a separate show on ASC. They were the pair that could speak to each other in 3 languages and frequently did so. 

So why was Mark suddenly worried that Jackson was only keeping them alive in front of the cameras? 

"Mark! Time to go!" Jaebum yelled from the door. 

Scooping up his bag Mark walked to the door and slid into the car right next to a very tired Yugyeom. Immediately the maknae slid down and buried himself into the older mans side and began to take a nap. 

There was someone else on his other side that leaned against the now shut door though. 

Jackson. 

Without the makeup and the usual bubbly attitude he showed to the public he didn't seem like the Jackson he knew and loved. 

The car ride was silent it being six in the morning and all. 

After reaching the venue all seven boys had hair and makeup done and were changed into stage clothes. Jackson Wang turned into the wild and sexy Jackson fans saw and Jaebum went from Jaebum to JB. Kunpimook turned into Bambam, Jinyoung went from mother to the savage that attacked fans hearts. Funnily enough Yugyeom and Youngjae never really changed just became more serious. 

But Mark's eyes were only on Jackson. This was the side of him that he loved to see. The man was jumping on his bandmates and making bad jokes loudly. 

But where was he? Mark could have sworn that he had been teasing Jinyoung a second ago-

"What's wrong babe?" 

A whisper directly into his ear. 

Jumping a bit he whispered back,"Nothing." 

"Stop pretending. I know you better than that by now." 

"It's stupid. And nothing." 

"Come on." 

Then he was being dragged out of the room in to an empty dressing room where Jackson locked the door. 

"Tell me." His face was serious. 

"It's really stupid. There's no point." 

"I don't care if it's stupid tell me anyway. I thought we told each other everything anyway." 

Idly Mark realized that they had slipped in to English. He wondered when. 

Twisting his hands he fidgeted before whispering softly,"I feel like you only love me on camera." 

"Babe."

Mark felt fingers push up his chin until he met Jackson's eyes. "You mean the world to me. The pet couple have weeks have been stressful but I still love you. I don't think I could ever stop loving you. Everything about you makes me tingle and my heart begin to race. It'll never stop and it's the best feeling I'll ever feel in my life. I never want it to end." 

"Are you sure? Because this could end just as fast as it started and I don't think I want to be without you-" 

Jackson cut off Mark's words with his lips fitting his hands around the older boy's waist he pulled them closer.

The kiss wasn't sexual. It was soft and reassuring. An affirmation that Jackson truly loved Mark. 

"I love you so much." 

"I love you too."

"Let's go kick ass out there." 

"Let's do it." 

As they walked Mark realized they had spoken in Chinese too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this is a drabble collection and I'll say wether I'm taking requests for the next part in the summary of each story. I can do AU's too. Please tell me which so that way it'll turn out well!


End file.
